Living in Parasitize
by Alvara19
Summary: A simple mission of exterminating a demon inside an underground Labyrinth goes from bad to worse. What can Nero possibly do when his enemy is someone he doesn't want to kill? DantexNero Yaoi
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up.

A cookie to those who got the title. ^w^ Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Be Careful What You Wish For

* * *

"You sure this is the place, old man?" Nero said as Dante pulled his red car up to the small stone building that seemed to appear out of nowhere in the forest. They were lucky enough to find a dirt road to the place but now that they had arrived, it did not look like a normal demonic environment. The air was not thick and it looked completely abandoned, by humans and demons. "It looks normal to me."

"This is it. We're working underground, kid." Dante said, opening the car door and grabbing their equipment from the back seat. "There's suppose to be a demon somewhere in the Labyrinth. It was sealed off for several years but recently a few treasure hunters opened it and turned up dead at the entrance. The way the wounds were described, I didn't think it was a demon but we might as well check it out."

"Doesn't sound like a challenge, old man. Even if it was a demon, I doubt it's strong if it can only take out a few defenseless humans." Nero caught Blue Rose and Red Queen when they were tossed to him. "Remind me why I had to come again?"

"Why? You afraid of the dark?" Dante smirked as the younger man snorted at the comment. The two hunters walked towards the small stone building, noticing traces of blood in the air as they neared the large carved door. "Seems that someone else was a little too curious. Make sure to watch your back, kid."

"It's not like this is my first mission, jackass. And how long are you going to keep calling me a 'kid'?" Nero growled. Dante tapped his chin to mock that he was thinking about it.

"As long as you're younger than me, _kid_." He said, grinning at the glare in his direction. "Let's get going."

The two stone doors shut loudly behind them, the sound letting the hunters know that they would not be let out so easily. Dante moved to get something to light the dark area but he felt an arm stop his.

"I got this one, old man." Nero said, lifting his devil bringer as the blue glow from it grew in intensity. They stood on top of a set of stairs, the bottom to them hidden from sight by darkness. The elder looked at the walls on the side of the stairs to see claw marks and burned spots that looked very out of place. He was too distracted to notice that the younger man had started down the stairs until the light faded.

"Hey, don't get too far ahead or I can't protect your ass." Dante said, moving to catch up to the ex-order member. He heard Nero chuckle.

"Yeah, right. Who's afraid of the dark now?" The younger hunter smirked and continued down the steps.

* * *

"I'm beginning to hate Labyrinths." Nero muttered as he turned down another tunnel with Dante close behind him. It was nearly an hour since they arrived at the entrance and were only getting lost inside the tunnels. "I'm surprised the demon could find the guys that went down here. I can't even tell where we came from."

"You're relying on your eyes too much, kid. You have to open up your other senses." Dante said, grabbing onto Nero's hoodie and pulling him into another tunnel. "Demon is this way." The younger man growled at being manhandled, ignoring the fact that the elder had been correct about him relying on his eyes. _Bastard just has to call me on everything, doesn't he? _Nero thought angrily. He broke the hold on his hoodie with his devil bringer, pushing Dante's arm away from himself before moving a few meters ahead of the older hunter. "Kid-"

"What?" Nero reeled around, walking backwards as he prepared to punch the older man for another smart ass comment. He felt one of his legs drop an inch and looked back to see a part of the tiling on the floor indented by his weight. Nero had to admit it was odd that the flooring of the tunnels was tiled instead of dirt but he understood why as he heard a loud clang above them. A part of the dark ceiling slammed down quickly between the two hunters, separating Dante and Nero. "Damn!" The younger man yelled.

"You alright, kid?" A muffled yell came from the other side of the thick wall. Nero scowled at being called a 'kid' again and debated on whether to reply.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to split up, old man." The young hunter looked around the wall and floor, unable to see a way back or another switch. "I don't think there's a way around."

"It's a Labyrinth. There's probably another tunnel that leads out so we'll meet up again somewhere. Just be careful, kid. This place is trapped." Nero rolled his eyes at Dante's voice.

"Really? I didn't notice." He said, making sure to lay the sarcasm on thick. Sometimes, he really hated the elder and wished he would get himself in trouble so Nero would have to bail him out. _At least then, he would know I can take care of myself and even save his ass. Damn him…_ The younger hunter walked away from the wall without a warning to the older man. He felt another tile dip under his weight, this time not accompanied by a clang but a whistling sound. Nero quickly ducked as he realized what had created the sound. He looked up when it stopped to see darts stuck in the wall, filled with an acid substance that melted part of the dirt surface. _Why does everything bad happen to me? _The hunter sighed before standing up and carefully walking down the tunnel. _I wonder why this place is trapped. I guess it was to make sure the demon didn't get out. I doubt those darts would have done anything to it, though. _

Nero winced when he heard a high pitched shriek echo around the limited space around the tunnel. He looked into the black shadows in the distance, wondering if the demon was nearby. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary down the tunnel, making the young man suspicious. _What was that for? Did Dante find the demon and kill it? Jackass! He planned on killing it before I could!_

Nero stopped walking as a shifting of rocks behind him came to his ears. He turned around just in time for something to leap at him from the ceiling. The ex-order member slashed at the small thing with the claws of his devil bringer, slicing it in half. The light tan demon fell to the ground, twitching slightly as it bled. Nero hesitantly bent down to the foot long thing, looking over it but keeping his distance. The sharp teeth still snapped at him when it hissed at him, a small drill in the center of it's mouth told the young slayer what type of demon it was.

"What the hell is a parasite demon doing down here? Don't tell me that this is all that we're here for. Damn things are weak as hell." Nero muttered to himself as he pulled out Blue Rose and poked the wriggling head of the demon with the barrel. He paused as he rested the revolver's barrel on the hissing demon's head. _Didn't Dante say something about the wounds on the guys they found here? _"Parasites find a host and get inside them. Control them…So the parasite made them kill each other." Nero said, his eyes widening at his relation. "Shit! Dante!"

* * *

Dante walked carelessly down the tunnel, following the scent that he had picked up as well as trying to track Nero. He focused on the two scents, trying to make his way towards them as he lazily dodged a few of the rigged traps. The elder hunter turned down another tunnel, heading towards the younger hunter's scent first but he stopped for a moment when he felt something nearby. There was no scent, so it was not the demon they were after. He waited a few moments before continuing on, choosing to find the ex-order member then focus on their mission. _Kid's probably still pissed at me. _Dante chuckled to himself, remembering Nero's cute angry face. He always loved making the younger man angry and it was always too easy.

A sharp spike of pain hit him as he felt something pierce through his coat and into his shoulder. _Damn!_ Dante quickly grabbed it and tore whatever it was off of him, throwing it to the ground and shooting it full of holes with Ivory. He scolded himself, knowing that he let his guard down too much by thinking of Nero. It was odd how thinking of the younger man did that to him. Dante sighed and looked down at the tiny demon, noticing the teeth and structure of it's body. He swore under his breath as he reached to feel the bite on his shoulder. A sickly liquid met his fingers and he drew them back to see them colored a bright orange.

"Well, fuck…That's defiantly not good." Dante said, nearly stumbling backwards. "I really…shouldn't have brought the kid."


	2. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Two: Forget Me Not

* * *

Nero moved as quickly as he could inside the tunnels, occasionally using the strange rigs to his advantage when he found more parasite demons following him. The acid darts and falling sections of ceiling helped in separating him from the demons but each time one died, several more showed up in a matter of minutes. The young hunter was really beginning to worry about Dante now. He just hoped that the elder had realized what kind of demons they were up against before it was too late.

Nero tried his best to open his senses while remaining aware of the triggers for the traps and the parasites that still followed him. He drew the Blue Rose from it's holster and fired a few rounds at the dozen small demons following him. After killing the current horde, he finally caught a faint smell of Dante. He smirked, feeling accomplished since he could track the same way as the older man. Nero could not wait to rub it in his face.

The ex-order member ran down the hallway towards the experienced hunter's scent, sliding under a falling piece of ceiling that threatened to block his path. He was close by, only a few tunnels away from the elder. Nero felt a little relieved that the other's scent was normal and not bloody. He knew it would take more than one parasite to take down Dante. The other hunter was in the next tunnel, he was sure of it.

"Dante!" Nero called out, hoping to get a response. He did not have the chance to listen for one as his foot dropped under his weight again, more than the normal triggers. The flooring under him broke through quickly, barely giving him time to grab onto the ledge with his human arm. "Fuck." Nero breathed as he held onto the tiles at the edge of the hole tightly. He glanced down to see nothing but darkness, no floor visible even when he lit the area with his devil bringer. _This is not good…_ The younger hunter felt something heavy land on the fingers of his left hand, almost making his grip slip. Nero looked up to see Dante standing above him with one boot on his hand. _Dante?_ The younger man thought, feeling something akin to fear build in his chest as he noticed the flaming orange color of the older man's eyes. Nero swallowed the lump in his throat as the pressure on his hand increased, making him cringe. _That's…not Dante… _An malicious grin that did not belong on the elder's face spread across his lips before the pressure on Nero's hand became unbearable. He let go quickly, unable to grab back onto the ledge even with the use of his devil bringer. The younger man felt weightless for several seconds as he fell, unable to see anything in the darkness around him or where he had fallen from.

Nero felt the air get knocked out of him as his back met hard earth. The ex-order member lied still for a moment, recovering from the fall and wondering where the loud crack had come from when he landed. Struggling to refill his lungs with oxygen, he stood up a bit shakily and illuminated the area with his devil arm. The floor was dirt here, a dark brown in color that matched the walls. The entire area was huge enough that the blue light from Nero's arm could not reach any of the other walls.

The young man looked down as the sight of purple caught his eye. He saw purple running down the fingers of his human arm, no doubt being red blood that had changed color in the blue light. Nero sighed as he looked over his fingers, unable to feel or move them. His middle finger stuck out in a way that he would have found comical during a different circumstance. The blood dripped heavy from his knuckles, the skin broken and covered in a thin layer of dirt.

"Great. Now, I have to fight a parasite infested Dante with one hand. This is turning out to be a wonderful mission." Nero said, exasperated at the turn of events. He walked along the visible dirt wall, hoping to find a way out of the chasm. "What was it that Dante told me about getting rid of parasites? Damn it. Why did I choose today to forget?" The young devil hunter muttered, running his devil bringer through the back of his snowy hair while he ignored the dull ache from his injured hand. It would not be able to heal until he set the bones back into place and he did not have the time to with the possibility of Dante turning up at any moment.

If worse came to worse, Nero feared he would have to kill the older man. He did not know if he could…even if he was able to physically...

* * *

_I swear if you hurt the kid, I'll kill you in the worst fucking way possible._ Dante thought, unable to control or speak due to the parasite imprisoning him inside his own body. He was pissed that the small demon had managed such a strong hold on him, swearing often in his thoughts and hoping the parasite could hear him. The devil only made Dante's body smirk at the threats. The elder growled at it as it jumped down into the cavern Nero had fallen into. It was pitch black as far as the eye could see, no sign of a blue light anywhere. Dante raged inside his own mind, thinking the worst had happened. _He better not be dead! For the sake of every living thing around here, he better not be dead!_ The demon controlling his body either did not hear him or ignored him, choosing to focus on finding Nero as it landed on it's feet perfectly.

It stood still for a moment, seeming to have lost the younger man. Dante laughed at the demon, finding it funny that the parasite would lose the scent so easily. Surprisingly, the small devil seemed to share in the humor of the situation as it made the devil hunter's body chuckle in an inhuman way.

Dante's thoughts went silent as he realized what the parasite was going to do. _No. No. No. No! You are not triggering me! _He wanted to grit his teeth and tear the demon to shreds before it had a chance to. The younger hunter was dead if the small devil fought him in his devil form. The familiar surge of power rippled through Dante's body before his devil form emerged, still fully under the parasites control. _Fuck! Nero run!_

_

* * *

_

Nero moved quickly down the length of the wall, unable to find a tunnel or any other way out. He still could not see the end of the long chasm or any sign of the parasites or Dante. _Damn it. Now, I really am lost. _Nero sighed, stopping and looking around the barely lit area near him. He wondered if he had enough time alone to fix his left hand. It really was annoying him with the constant throbbing of pain running through out his arm.

In the far off distance, he saw a tiny red flash. The young hunter tilted his head slightly at the pinprick of light, wondering why it seemed familiar. It seemed a lot like Dante's trigger but the elder never said anything about a parasite controlling that. _I can recall everything but how to get it out of him? Oh, come on! _Nero huffed before turning his back to the source of the strange light. He continued down the side of the wall, keeping his eyes open for a way out of the area as he rubbed above his spilt knuckles.

A strange whistling sound came to his ears along with a faint scent. Nero's eyes widened as he turned around only to be shoved into the wall roughly, something sharp digging into the sides of his neck. Dirt and dust fell on him as he opened his eyes, coming face to face with Dante's grinning devil form. The older man's claws were embedded in the flesh of his neck, digging in deeply and drawing quite a bit of blood. Nero gasped for air as the elder's claws pressed tightly on his windpipe, grabbing the arm that prevented him from gaining enough air with his devil bringer. The ex-order member tried to pull the clawed hand away from his throat but could not without hurting the older slayer. _Shit!_

"Dante, stop! I-I don't know…how to get rid of this…thing!" Nero gasped for air and hoped Dante could hear him. The grip on his throat tightened and the claws came dangerously close to breaking his neck and windpipe.

_Just kill me if you have to, kid!_ The older man yelled inside his mind, making the parasite twitch at the sudden increase of volume.

Nero felt the grip around his neck slacken for a moment, Dante's triggered body wincing at something unknown to him. He took the needed chance and grabbed the Blue Rose from it's holster, ignoring the pain as he used his injured human hand. He fired it once he had pointed it at the older man, not able to aim with his hand barely able to hold the gun correctly. The bullets tore through Dante's chest, knocking the elder back enough for his claws to slip out of Nero's neck. The young devil slayer rushed forward once he was free, grasping the handle of Rebellion and tearing it from the half demon's back. Without hesitation, he thrust it into the more experienced hunter's chest and spun around so the tip of the sword pierced into the wall. Nero backed away from the pinned man, knowing Dante would be fine and most likely pull himself free of the sword soon.

"I'll figure it out, old man. I'm not going to just leave you here as parasite food." He walked away from the elder as the parasite struggled to slide down the blade. Nero smirked as he moved backwards so he was still facing Dante. "By the way, I can track like you can. So don't you dare say that I rely on my eyes too much again, got it?" With that, he turned around and sprinted into the darkness. He had no clue how he was going to force himself to remember but he had to try.


	3. Stalling in the Rain

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

As new classes start this fall, I am sad to say my free time has been cut drastically. It may take some time for me to incorporate my writing into my schedule. I hope to be writing everyday again soon. Until then, please bare with my late updates.

* * *

Chapter Three: Stalling in the Rain

* * *

Dante growled at the demon in his body, tired of being shoved back every time he tried to regain control of himself. He needed to find a way to stall the demon and stop him from killing Nero just until the younger hunter remembered how to get the stupid parasite out of him. Or find the guts to kill him, Dante knew that was a last resort but he hoped that the ex-order member would do it before he ended up in an early grave.

The parasite seemed to have lost Nero's scent as it wandered aimlessly through the darkness, giving the impression that it could not even see. Clearly, the small demon was not used to controlling his body. It held a strong grip over him but he was still not it's normal body. Dante laughed quietly at it, wondering why it would trigger when it was so difficult to use the enhanced senses while keeping control over him. _Well, that's devils for you. The only things on their mind are power, killing and…Oh fuck, Nero is going to hate me for this one…_ Dante thought quietly so the demon would not hear him. _Sorry, kid, but I can't think of anything better to stall it…Hey, parasite, you can hear me right? _

The demon inside him made his vocal cords release a low growl. He took that as a 'yes' and continued.

_You know, just killing someone that cute is such a waste. Shouldn't you enjoy him a little first?_ The elder knew the demon had caught on as he felt his lips curl into a smirk. _You better know how to run really fast, kid. _He thought softly again.

* * *

Nero managed to find a tunnel leading out of the secluded cavern, surprised when it lead outside. It was dusk now, reminding the young hunter of how long he and Dante had been inside the Labyrinth. The sky had a few clouds in it, painted a light purple and blue in the waning light. Nero sighed as he walked out of the carved cave in the side of the cliff, wondering when it had started raining lightly as the fresh smell of rain was thick in the air. He pulled the red hood of his hoodie over his hair before sitting down on a dull gray rock near the edge of the cliff, looking over the blood staining the skin on his left hand. It took him a long time to find the exit so he assumed it would be the same for Dante.

Nero sat back and grasped the middle finger of his left hand, gasping sharply in pain as he shoved the bone back in place. He always preferred to get stabbed or cut rather than a bone getting pulled out of it's socket or disconnected. They never healed until he set them back and it was always painful to do so. The claw marks on his neck were already fading without him having to cause himself more pain. The young man let out a breath once he connected the last bone, watching the torn skin knit itself back together slowly.

Nero rubbed his eyes once his human hand had healed completely, making a metal note to himself not to take anymore nightly missions. He was tired and that was bad now that he had a murderous, possessed Dante after him. The young man had not slept in over three days due to taking all the small and night time missions the older slayer pushed aside for Trish and Lady to take. Nero saw the list of rejected customers and took it upon himself to finish every last job. As cruel as it might sound, he did not take them for the sake of the clients but in order to prove that he could take on the missions even Dante did not like.

The ex-order member lied back on the large rock, staring up at the darkening sky from the ledge in the cliff. He ignored the lukewarm rain that fell onto his face as he searched his mind for how to get rid of the parasite. _Come on. I know I knew it. We faced a few of these before but we didn't get bit by them. Dante told me then. _Nero thought, feeling his eye lids becoming heavy without his consent. He put his hands behind his head, moving into a more comfortable position so he could think better. _Heh, I wonder what he would think if he saw me like this. It's his fault I'm tired anyway. Stupid old man…Damn. Why is it so calm here? I'm going to fall asleep._

Nero sat back up, forcing himself to stay awake as he rested his elbow on the top his raised knee. He attempted to remember how to get the parasite out of the older man again, trying not to get sidetracked. The young hunter sat there, rummaging through his thoughts for a few minutes. Nero sighed as the memory of what Dante told him refused to emerge.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath. "Remember already!" The young man raised both of his knees and wrapped his arms around the top of them, burying his face. He groaned loudly, feeling useless for forgetting something that was important now. _What am I suppose to do now? Kill him?_ Nero lifted his head just enough to look over the edge of the cliff. _Fuck. Why am I the one who needs to be saved all the time?_

The sound of a large crash near the cave to the Labyrinth knocked Nero out of his thoughts. The young man stood up from the gray rock quickly, looking around and cursing as he realized that he had cornered himself unintentionally. _I better remember fast. _He thought as he heard a loud bang followed by his right cheek bleeding. _Great, the fucking demon found Dante's guns._ Nero wiped the blood way from his bullet grazed cheek, pulling the Red Queen from his back to block another shot. _I can't just keep dodging forever. Sorry, old man…_

Nero rushed towards the elder man as he emerged from the shadows of the cave entrance, moving to cut him with the modified blade. He did not have the choice on whether to battle the older hunter or not now. The sword slashed air as the young man's eyes widened, his slight hesitation giving the parasite the chance to leap out of Red Queen's way.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he quickly turned around, nearly running into Dante's triggered body. Nero growled as he felt a clawed hand grab onto his human wrist just as he was about to swing his sword again. The elder man slammed his fist into his cheek, splitting Nero's lip. The ex-order member lost his footing and felt himself get thrown several feet, landing and almost sliding off the edge of the cliff. He tried to stand from the muddy ground, spitting out a little blood that had dripped into his mouth from his lip.

Nero was pushed back roughly by a heavy weight, making him look up to see Dante grinning in a somewhat perverted way as he lie on top of him. He could not stop himself from swallowing nervously and pushing against the older hunter frantically. A sick feeling was rising in his stomach as the parasite leaned down and licked his neck, the clawed hands grabbing one of his wrists and reaching for the other. Nero struck the elder across the face, managing to land another before both of his hands were pinned above his head. _Shit! Why am I the one who needs to be saved all the time? _He screamed in his head angrily. _  
_


	4. Stolen First Kisses

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

I apologize for the late update! ^-^' Please enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Four: Stolen First Kisses

* * *

Nero struggled under the elder's claws pinning him to the muddy ground, the wetness sinking into his clothes as the rain started to pour. The younger hunter could not break the grip without triggering himself but he would not in fear of hurting Dante. He stopped himself from shivering as the parasite licked up his neck, moving to lick across the young man's lips. Nero pressed his lips together tightly as the demon sought entrance to his mouth, trying to turn his head away and kick the older man as his tongue probed his lips. The parasite infested man over him growled deeply as he refused to let him in.

Angrily, he shifted so he could hold Nero's wrists in one of his claws before raking the other set of sharp talons down the young hunter's thigh. The denim material ripped as the demon sliced the flesh underneath hard enough to make the ex-order member bleed. Nero gasped sharply but was quickly silenced as Dante kissed him, slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth. The hunter bit down on the invading muscle, making the parasite yelp and pull back. Nero smirked at the reaction, not willing to be raped by this demon without a fight. He rose his knee and kicked the older man in the groin, slipping his hands out of the tight hold as it loosened. The younger hunter pushed against the parasite infested man, getting his feet under the other man's torso and kicking him backwards while he was still distracted.

Nero did not get a chance to celebrate his small victory as he realized how close the edge of the cliff was to where they were laying. Dante landed on his back a few feet away, the earth beneath him groaning before giving way under him. The ex-order member shouted out the elder's name, knowing that he would not survive the fall with the demon controlling him.

"Dante! You jackass!" Nero yelled. It seemed like an eternity for him to scramble to his feet, the older man falling quickly as the rain seemed to hasten his fall. The young man threw himself to the ground before the weakened earth of the cliff, most of his torso hanging over the edge as he grabbed hold of one of Dante's shoulders with his devil bringer's extended reach. His sword, the Red Queen, slid down the loose muddy ground and into the dark abyss below. He ignored it for now, focusing on Dante's well being first.

Nero cursed himself for being stupid enough to throw his partner off a cliff, even if said partner was possessed by a demon that had just attempted to rape him. He was relieved as he stopped the more experienced devil slayer from falling who knew how many stories. The young hunter braced his left hand on a section of the dirt that was slowly turning to mud, trying to pull the elder back up and to safety. After he did that, he could beat the living daylights out of him for forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Nero slid forward, loosing his hold on the ground as the demon yanked on his arm. The next thing he could comprehend, the two of them were falling almost as quickly as the rain drops surrounding them. The young man gasped as he remembered Dante, who was falling just as quickly next to him. Nero grabbed the older man's arm and pulled him close to him, making sure he was under the other. The only thing the ex-order member could do was hope that he would soften the impact on Dante's body with his own.

The air rushed past them as Nero shut his eyes tightly, the feeling of branches telling him that solid ground was not far away. He muttered a strong curse word under his breath before he felt his back slam against earth, darkness swarming and clouding over his vision.

* * *

When Nero stirred finally, the pungent taste of blood in his mouth informed him of a recent and most likely already healed internal wound. He moved to sit up slowly and examine his surroundings, being careful in case any injures he had sustained were not completely healed just yet. His head swam slightly as he felt a little dizzy. No doubt, the fall was bad for his head.

"Glad you're awake, kid. I was beginning to think I would have to start digging a grave for you out here."

"Dante?" Nero snapped his head around quickly, not the best idea since his head ached so badly. The older hunter sat next to him by a fire that was made of a few small branches thrown together and the Red Queen's flames. Dante smiled at him in the cocky way he always did. Somehow, Nero had missed the real annoying old man. "But…What about the parasite?" He asked, avoiding his realization that he had missed the elder. Dante pointed at the flames.

"Burned it. Your devil arm managed to cut the place it bit me enough for it to lose some control over me. After the fall, I cut off the rest of the skin on my shoulder and burned the ugly little thing. By the way, thanks for breaking my fall, kid." Dante grinned as Nero rolled his eyes and lied back down, ignoring that he was lying on his coat with the older man's coat over him like a blanket.

"Heh, you're not welcome, old man. I feel like shit now. Thanks to you." The young man rolled over onto his side, wincing slightly but refusing to lie on his back were he could see the other hunter. He felt unnerved. Whether it was because he had forgotten such a simple way to remove a parasite or perhaps, the fact that the kiss from the demon felt so strange. Despite it being forced, unexpected, and overall creepy, it had made a feeling raise in his chest that he could not identify. What made it even more confusing was that Nero felt that it was not the demon but the person it was controlling that formed this…feeling. He blushed and cursed himself mentally as he pulled the red leather coat over his head.

"Same old kid." Dante muttered as he tossed a small twig into the blazing fire, wondering why Nero was acting cold to him all of a sudden. "Rest up. We need to find a way back up that cliff. It's the only way back to the car and while we're up there, I have a score to settle with those damn bugs." He glanced over at the young hunter, watching him pull his coat over his head. Dante turned his gaze back to the small flames of the fire, his tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth as he could still taste Nero's lips. He was glad he had burned that parasite. The devil hunter felt like he should have been the one kissing and tasting the kid for the first time, feeling it both physically and mentally. When the demon had hold of him, he could only watch as that first kiss was stolen away from him. He wished he could have done much more to the tiny demon. If he had the choice, we would have tortured it for a few hours before burning it to nothing but a smoldering corpse.


	5. A Little Light Headed

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Five: A Little Light Headed

* * *

Nero groaned as he felt himself stir from his light sleep. The light of the sun shined through the trees surrounding them, telling the young hunter that it was morning and that the storm had finally stopped. He opened an eye to see the green and brown of the large forest and cliff side, wondering why his back felt so warm when the air on his face was cool. Yawning, he turned his head sleepily to see Dante lying next to him with an arm around his waist. Nero blinked as his brain attempted to process the position through the dull ache in his skull. The younger man jumped and sat up, pulling himself away from the elder's arms.

"Dante!" He yelled, blushing a bright crimson. Nero ignored the slamming pain in his head from the sudden movement as the older man cracked open an eye. Dante rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head, keeping only one eye open.

"What is it, kid? I finally got to sleep and you start yelling at me. Unless those parasites found us, I think you should let me sleep." He closed his eye and attempted to fall back to sleep. He had spent most of the night on guard, making sure that no demons attacked them as well as monitoring Nero's health while he slept. The fall had done quite a bit of damage to the young devil slayer's body from what he could tell and he did not want to risk Nero getting any worse without his knowledge.

"Asshole." Nero growled at Dante, pissed that the elder would just ignore him like that. He threw off the red coat, making sure to toss it on the resting form of it's owner before standing up. A sharp pinch of pain hit him as he moved quickly, his head swimming again but he ignored it. He grabbed his coat and shoved it back on, walking away from Dante without knowing where he was going. All he wanted to do right now was get away from this…feeling…thing. _Damn it!_

"You need to lie down. You hit your head really hard." Dante said, opening both of his eyes at the exact moment the younger man stumbled. He sat up and sighed deeply, knowing that the other was probably avoiding him because of yesterday. "Kid-"

"Stop calling me 'kid', bastard." Nero said, struggling to make his sense of balance behave. The trees were swaying slightly and he only hoped it was the wind. He heard shifting behind him as Dante stood up on the ground, grabbing the Red Queen that rested on the ground next to the ashes of the small fire from the night before.

"Fine. But if you insist on leaving now, you're going to need this bastard's help." Dante muttered, moving to stand next to the off balanced hunter and grabbing one of his arms.

Nero resisted slightly as the older man put his arm around his neck, taking a bit of his weight off his unstable legs. The young man tensed before relaxing a little bit, allowing Dante to help him walk…that is, until the devil slayer decided to grope his ass with his right hand. Nero jumped and reeled on the elder, glaring daggers at him as the older man laughed loudly.

"Sorry about that, kid." He said, grabbing the other hunter's hip and stopping him from running away from him. "Didn't mean to do that…" _Yeah, right. I need to keep myself under control. _Dante thought, trying to keep his hand on the ex-order member's hip instead of slipping a little lower. _Damn that stupid little demon. If it didn't bite me, I could have keep up the friend charade until the kid moved out. Now, I can't get my mind off kissing him. _The older hunter opened his mouth to make a joke out of the action and ease the tension inside the younger man as they reached the bottom of the cliff. He stopped himself from speaking as he heard a strange noise from the top of the cliff.

"Perverted old man." Nero mumbled and broke the tight hold the other had on him. He moved quickly to find a small collection of foot holds in the cliff side, choosing to take the questionable route back to the labyrinth than stick around a Dante who could not keep his hands to himself. The ex-order member denied any part of him that liked it, claiming that the fall must have messed with his head more than he thought. Nero grabbed one of the protruding rocks, ready to pull himself up but let go as a steadily increasing roaring sound echoed around the area.

"Hey, kid." Nero glanced over at Dante to see he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Hate to say this, but I think we led the mom of those parasites out of the Labyrinth." He laughed softly as he eyed the top of the cliff, grabbing the handle of Rebellion. The younger hunter looked up as well, his human hand reaching for his own sword. He gasped as a few of the small tan parasites leapt from the ledge above them, more following suit. They screeched loudly as the sharp teeth and drills inside their mouths aimed for the nearest living beings. Which, unfortunately, were the two devil slayers.

Nero unsheathed the Red Queen quickly as a dozen of the demons flew towards him, all of which were turned into nipping pieces of flesh on the ground within a swipe of the blade. The young hunter glanced at Dante through the corner of his eye, seeing that the older man was having an easy time with the small parasites. Nero would even go as far as to say that he was enjoying it. Then again, the elder always did seem the happiest when he was turning demons into mush. Or when he was teasing the younger man. _Bastard…_ Nero thought as he cleaved through more tan devils.

"You keeping count, kid?" Dante shouted through the sounds of the demons screeching and flesh meeting metal, his voice carrying his serious yet playful demeanor. The ex-order member rolled his eyes. He never won at this small game the older hunter created to pass the time on missions with large swarms of demons. Mainly because he was never told when the game started and Dante always changed the rules because he would forget the ones he had made before. Nero just ignored him as he slashed through another three parasites, a few more swarms quickly replacing them.

Dante laughed at himself for being worried about these little devils. They went down in just one hit and after that, they just squirmed in bloody pieces on the grass beneath him. He spun around with Rebellion extended, the blade cutting through the demons attempting to use his body as a host once again. _No thanks. Once is enough for me._ Dante thought as he saw Nero stab a parasite into the cliff before pulling his sword out of it's body and turning towards the others swarming in large hordes around him. The elder noticed the younger man's mistake as the stabbed demon healed its self instantly and leapt at Nero's back, the small teeth and drill inside its small mouth snapping in anticipation of sinking into its new host. Dante sliced through another herd of parasites before yelling at the other hunter, desperately hoping Nero would turn around in time to kill the tan demon.

"Behind you!" He shouted loudly but he could only watch as the small parasite sunk its teeth into Nero's right arm.


	6. In Need of a Plan

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

Chapter seven has been deleted for revising and re-editing. I plan to update this story and finish it real soon!

* * *

Chapter Six : In Need of a Plan

* * *

Nero flinched as he felt the sharp bite on his devil bringer, panic striking him as he realized what it had been. He swiped his sword at the group of parasites swarming in front of him before moving to tear the demon attempting to latch onto him away, wondering why the parasite was repeatedly biting the hide of his devil bringer. Throwing the small tan demon away from him, Nero was just able to slice the next horde of parasites before they drilled into his left shoulder. He did not feel any different, except for being a little light headed, but that was mostly from the rough landing the day before. The young hunter chose to ignore it and keep fighting, the bite did not matter as long as he could remain in control of where he swung his sword. Nero slashed through another group, wondering when the mass of parasites would end.

_Damn, how many of these things are there?_ He thought, about to cut through another horde when he felt something grab his shoulder and almost drag him away from the demons. Nero nearly fell from the harsh tug and his aching head creating a loss of balance, the world swirling in a blur of colors for a moment before finally focusing. He managed to run and match the speed of what was pulling him, looking up to see Dante pulling him away from the growing collection of demons following close behind them.

The elder swallowed nervously, his careless and playful demeanor fading before disappearing completely as he noticed the demons were not depleting in number. He could tell that staying to fight them would prove useless and with the condition Nero was in, they might as well have used the time resting for finding another into the labyrinth or to the car. Dante had tried to grab the younger man after seeing him get bitten, not really caring if the parasite was inside him or not, he just needed to get away for a little bit so he could have time to think. There was no way in hell he was going to let Nero die here just because he could not think of a way to kill all the parasites before they got to both of them. Dante could feel himself dragging the young hunter for a few meters before he started running too, no doubt wondering why they would flee at the moment but consenting to it nonetheless. Dante felt relief wash over him as he noticed a crack in the cliff side, a small crevice embedded deep in the hard rock that he could only hope was another entrance into the vast labyrinth. He ran towards it, wishing that his luck would be good for once.

Nero nearly tripped over his feet a dozen times, as he tried to keep up with Dante's speed. He cursed himself for his vision swimming lightly and not being able to recover his balance yet. _Fuck, I'll only slow Dante down like this…_ The ex-order member glanced over his shoulder to see the parasites still following them, the shaking of the ground and the volume of the roaring noise that had been above the pair of hunters seeming to increase. _I can't let those damn things get to him again. _Nero thought as he turned his head back to the cave in front of them, noticing a collection of loose rocks perched dangerously above it that must have been remnants from a previous avalanche.

_Now or never…I don't think Dante has a plan after we get into that cave. Might as well give him a bit more time… _Nero waited until the cave was just a few feet in front of them before stopping suddenly, forcing Dante to pause in his mad dash.

"Ki-" Dante's eyes widened when he felt himself being pulled down the few inches difference in height between him and Nero by his black shirt's collar, the soft lips that he had tasted yet not experienced being pressed tightly against his. Any thought of the demons following close behind them vanished from his mind as he realized that he was kissing the younger man. More importantly, _Nero _had kissed _him_. He did not know how to react, thinking that if he kissed back the other hunter would pull away but he ached to deepen the almost shy kiss.

When the lips pulled away, he almost felt as if he should bring them back. Ravish them and taste the younger man in more ways than one. He was not done kissing him yet. He wanted to experience it just a little longer. Needed to. Dante opened his eyes to meet azure ones, forgetting when exactly he had closed them as he stared into the other demon slayer's amazing eyes. It _was_ Nero who kissed him. Perfectly conscious, not possessed Nero. The older hunter opened his mouth, wanting to ask questions and find out if he could kiss him again, not that a 'no' would stop him after tasting the lips that caused sparks to spike in his chest.

Dante did not get the chance to do anything as he felt himself get shoved backward forcefully by Nero's devil bringer, landing roughly on the dirt floor of the cave. He groaned at the dirty move. Kissing him then hitting him, both without reason was low on two levels. The more experienced slayer looked up at the younger man, standing back up and brushing off the dirt on his clothes as he watched Nero look up above the cave's entrance. He did not like the look on the younger hunter's face, not one bit.

"Kid?" Dante asked, noting the parasites getting dangerously close behind the other man. "Kid! Come on!"

Nero backed up a few steps, ignoring Dante and reaching out with his devil arm to slash apart the weak tree supporting the rocks. The tree easily broke under his claws, unleashing the end of an avalanche that had started a long time ago. The rocks quickly fell and piled around the cave's opening in a heavy crashing roar. Nero caught a glimpse of Dante's face as he realized what the younger had planned.

"Nero!" The elder screamed, running at the large barricade blocking the way to Nero and the herds of parasites once the rocks had settled. "Nero! Fuck! Kid!" He pounded his fists against the wall of stone, trying to force his way back to grab the young hunter and bring him to safety. Dante looked frantically around the rocks, hoping to find a small opening. He swore loudly again when he could not find one and slammed his shoulder against the stone heavily, only succeeding in giving himself a temporary bruise. He kept flinging himself into the wall in a blind desperate rage until his leather coat was torn along with the shirt underneath it, red blood dripping down the wound he himself had created. "Shit!" The devil slayer yelled before falling to his knees, leaning his forehead against the rocks. The worst part was not that the parasites would get the other. It was that Dante did not even know what kind of demon was controlling these things, or what it would do to Nero.


	7. Smoke and Mirrors

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

Decided that it was about time I went through and attempted to finish this story. I revised this chapter and plan on writing the next soon. Sorry for the few weeks of absence everyone! I was dealing with a few bad health issues and working on a large animation project that is very important that I spend a long time on. Hopefully, I will be back to updating on a regular bases again soon. Until then, enjoy this new chapter~!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Smoke and Mirrors

* * *

Dante walked down the narrow cave, his thoughts still on where Nero was or if the younger hunter was even alright. There was no doubt that Nero would be under the control of one of the small tan parasites that had been swarming outside the labyrinth if he was alive. The older man could only hope that was the worst that happened, honestly willing to deal with a possessed Nero rather than finding that something other than the parasites had got to the other slayer.

The devil hunter walked through the thick darkness before him, the visibility in front of him only a few feet even with his demonic senses. A large cavern slowly opened up from the small tunnel, its high ceiling towering over him that reminded him of the one he had forced Nero to fall from when he was infected by one of the parasites. Dante snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar glow ahead of him, the fiery orange color lighting up the cavern more and more as he neared it. He raised a silver eyebrow at the black slate of stone, heavy with the demonic markings carved on its surface in mystifying patterns.

Dante walked towards the Hell Gate cautiously, observing it and its luminous and now nearly blinding glow. The experienced slayer groaned under his breath as he remembered the small portals to the demon world, glancing around the lit area of the large cavern but not catching even the slightest hint of the demon the Hell Gate belonged to. He sighed heavily as he realized the could be easy mission was starting to get more complicated than he originally thought it would be, not even certain why a Hell Gate would be out in the middle of the woods several hundreds of miles away from Fortuna in the first place.

"Great...Now, I have to close a gateway to the demon world, kick a demon's ass, kill about a million parasites, and find that kid's ass before anything manages to find it first. Why do all my jobs end up this way?" Dante muttered to himself bitterly, placing his hands on his hips with a huff. Suddenly, the thought of Nero kissing him invaded his mind yet again, washing away the spark of irritated frustration and replacing it with an entirely new form of frustration he had never held towards the younger man. He shook his head roughly, trying not to get distracted by the ex-order member's cute ass again and clear his head of the sudden suggestive images that entered his mind without his consent.

_Now I'm thinking of his ass...The kid better be alright._ Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his head, wondering what the hell he was going to do with his perverted self, if he could ever clear his mind enough of the lewd thoughts involving Nero writhing under him. _Okay, okay. First thing's first. I have to find the kid. I bet if I find him, I'll find the ugly thing that came out of the gate. Kill it, kill its buddies, close the gate, take the kid home, fuck him until he can't walk for kissing me like that then nearly killing himself, and then order pizza. _He ran the same thoughts through his mind again before smirking to himself in the orange lit darkness._ Sounds like a good plan to me!_

_

* * *

_

Nero swung his sword hysterically, unable to plan his attacks while fending off the thousands of parasites lunging themselves at him alone. He knew that he could not last long but he was not going to just lie down and let the demons take over his body without taking a few hundred with him. He panted heavily, out of breath from the overexertion of slashing at the miniature demons with Red Queen and tearing ones that came a little too close for comfort to sinking their drilling mouths into his skin with his devil bringer.

The ground shook more as something large made its way towards the young hunter and the hordes of parasites, the air growing thicker as it neared. Nero still could not see it, mainly because of the small demons surrounding him and trying desperately to bite a chunk out of his flesh then bury themselves inside the bleeding wounds. He ignored the increasing volume of the earthquake underfoot and kept slicing through the onslaught of parasites, knowing that one slip of his footing or misplaced swing would mean the end for him. It was only when he felt something wrap around his ankle and tug him under the herd of demons that he noticed that the demons had other intentions for him rather than using his skull for a new comfortable home.

The parasites still threw themselves at him but they did not seem to want to bite and possess him now, each only shrieking and hissing at him threateningly. _The hell...? _Nero thought, clawing at the ground and drawing his revolver, firing a few rounds into the tan demons after him as he was dragged roughly against the rocky ground. Hope this thing ate before it came here. The young man swallowed roughly as he realized the feeling of something cold soaking through the leg of his pants, not sure if it was his blood or if the demon's own appendage was covered in a strange liquid.

Nero smacked off another parasite attempting to claw at his face with his devil bringer, cursing himself as Blue Rose was knocked out of his hand by one of the demons lunging itself at him. The Red Queen was out of reach unless he wanted to risk breaking his arm to grab its handle or cutting himself while being dragged on his back to an unknown destination. The young hunter gasped as he was yanked into the air sharply, wincing slightly as all his weight was put on his ankle and a rather sickly pop came from the joint above him. His sword slipped off his back, clattering to the still slightly muddy ground and crushing a few of the parasites herding around the source of the long appendage holding the young hunter. Nero glared at the demon, not appreciating the fact that he was upside down now and all the blood was rushing to his already aching head.

The demon was all black, seeming to be dressed in a tattered long cape that hid both its face and body. Black limbs that appeared to be made of smoke swirled under its form in a mess of black, one of the many hands holding Nero up so its hidden face was mere inches away from the ex-order member's face. Nero glanced up at his ankle while the demon paused to stare at him with its eyeless face, swallowing thickly as he noticed the human-like hand holding him was curling itself around his ankle until it was phasing through his jeans and boots. The young man bared his teeth at the demon as he looked into its hooded face, the cloaked figure cocking its head to the right as if questioning the reason for the glare sent its way.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Nero asked, not liking how it was looking at him even if he could not see the eyes baring into his skull. The being stared at him for a long moment, occasionally spinning him around but not without loud protests and cursing escaping Nero's lips. The hunter wished he had not dropped his weapons so he could shoot this demon for hanging him upside down for so long, making the headache pounding inside his head even worse. "Put me-!"

Nero could not finish his sentence as the demon threw him onto the ground hard enough that he could have sworn he made a crater under him. The air was knocked out of his lungs from the heavy impact and he heard something snap behind him, knowing that he had probably crushed a few vertebrae in his spine. He was really starting to get tired of falling onto solid ground. Nero grunted as he tried to pull the back of his head out of the still muddy ground, his chest and back aching terribly from the abuse.

_Sparda..._

Nero lifted his head from the ground at the sound of the raspy voice, smearing the mud on his face as he tried to wipe it off blindly. The cloaked demon floated menacingly above him in silence, not hinting that it was the source of the cacophony of sound echoing off the cliff side. The young hunter panted lightly, the pain in his chest clouding his thoughts until his mind connected the name to its owner.

_Sparda? The hell...?_ Nero swore under his breath as he attempted to climb to his feet, a sharp spike of pain from his back forcing him to give up on the movement and drop back to the muddy ground. _Why does that name keep coming up every time we-?_ His thoughts were cut off sharply as the demon hovering above him dove down sharply, plummeting down straight towards the young man until Nero felt the demon crash into him. The young devil hunter cried out, the cloaked figure passing through him like it was nothing but a ghost before he suddenly felt a searing cold engulf him like ice was suddenly running through his veins. His arms felt like they were pinned to his sides, frozen like the blood in his veins as he panted heavily, glaring angrily up at the clouds above with his fading vision as the parasites surrounding him crawled away quickly.

* * *

Dante wandered down a second tunnel he found inside the chamber with the Hell Gate, using the small source of demonic orange light he had to search the area for a way out and back to the younger devil slayer. He made sure to remember which direction he was going so he could come back, knowing that he could not leave the gateway to the demon world open even if he managed to find the other man. If Nero was injured, he knew he would have to get the ex-order member out of the labyrinth as soon as possible. Leaving the gate open was not an option though, no matter how hurt the other hunter was, Dante had to make sure the demons were all dead and the Hell Gate was sealed or else risk letting an even more powerful demon slip into the human world. At the moment, all Dante could think about was getting Nero back and making the demons pay but he could not afford to get distracted especially since he could not see very well out of the twenty feet of light the demonic gate gave him.

The sharp scent of blood hit his senses, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as a low growl slipped through his lips. It smelt like Nero's.

_If those demons killed him, I'm going to slaughter them then kill every demon I can find in the demon world. I don't care if Mundus himself rears his ugly head, I'm ripping him to shreds._ He thought darkly as a suffocating presence suddenly loomed at the end of the tunnel he was walking down. Dante hummed a silent question, taking a few steps back until he was closer to the light of the Hell Gate and reaching back to place a hand on Rebellion's handle in case it was the demon that had come through the gate. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the shape of a human walking through the darkness, the faint glow of azure catching his eye instantly as he felt relief wash over him like a cold shower.

"Kid!" Dante called as he let go of his sword and took a few steps closer to the younger man, the relief at how Nero seemed to be perfectly fine clouding his judgment until he felt a bullet graze his cheek roughly. The elder hunter flinched and reached up to touch the fresh blood pouring down the side of his face, not expecting the shot that rang harshly against the tunnel walls. He looked away from the crimson smeared on his gloved fingers, meeting the grinning face of the younger slayer and the ugly glowing orange color that had masked the brilliant azure of Nero's eyes. Dante took a few more steps back, the possessed younger man following him with the blue rose encrusted revolver aiming between the older hunter's eyes.

"Nero-" He moved more into the light, wishing he had not as he got a better look at the other. Bloodied scratches and bite marks from the many parasites they had attempted to fend off littered the younger man's skin, so many that Dante knew he was going to have a hard time finding the area the parasites had managed to bury themselves into his partner. If it was even one of the lesser parasite, which, by the thickness of the air near the ex-order member, he could tell it was not. The way Nero walked showed a faint trace of pain in his torso, a slight limp in his step not hidden either as the demon inside the young man only kept grinning as it neared the older slayer as if knowing Dante would not fight back. The elder hunter swallowed thickly, his chest clenching tightly at the thought of fighting the younger man when the demon inside his partner had no intentions in keeping Nero alive. He reached back for Rebellion again, ignoring the growing sadistic grin on the possessed hunter's face as he drew the blade.

A parasite would not leave its host unless it was taken out of them or its host was dying. It did not seem like the former was a choice at the moment as much as Dante hated to admit it.

"-I'm sorry."


	8. In Two

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

I'm now on the favorites list of two hundred people. TAT I love you all~! Thank you~!

* * *

Chapter Eight: In Two

* * *

Dante hesitated several times as he neared Nero with Rebellion, the younger man not moving to dodge a single attack as the devilish grin spread on his lips never left. The elder hunter managed to get close to the other slayer several times with just a few bullets hitting him in the chest, a few going as far as embedding themselves in his neck but no hindering him in the slightest despite the pain. But no matter how close he got to the young man, he could not bring himself to strike Nero anywhere vital, each slash of his sword only nicking the other man enough to bleed lightly and even that made Dante's chest clench painfully. The grin of the possessed hunter only grew with every moment Dante hesitated, but the demon finally grew tired of watching the older hunter try fruitlessly to injure the younger man.

The elder hunter grunted loudly as the azure glow of Nero's devil bringer shot out at him, grabbing him roughly and slamming him into the cavern wall. Before Dante could even lean up from his slouched position against the protesting and crumbling stone, the cold metal of the younger male's revolver was pressed tightly against the fabric of his black shirt. He gritted his teeth at the sharp spike of pain that shot up from his chest, the multiple shots echoing around the cavern as piercing to his ears as the pain was to his chest.

The cold metal left his bleeding chest quickly when the last two bullets left the chambers and embedded themselves into Dante. He opened his eyes from being shut from the pain, watching Nero grab the Red Queen from his back and yank it off and down towards him. The sadistic look on the younger slayer's face was enough to convince the older man at least enough for him to catch the sword as it sliced down into his left hand, missing its target of cleaving through his chest. Dante lifted his leg and kicked Nero as hard as he could in the stomach, flinching himself as he watched the younger man stumble backwards and his injured ankle nearly force him to collapse to the floor. He pushed aside the pinch of concern as he gripped Rebellion tighter before rushing at Nero, silently hoping that he could get the parasite to leave the other without actually killing him.

The demon managed to steady itself on Nero's injured legs, lifting the Red Queen and slashing the custom sword at the more experienced hunter. Dante dodged the swing easily, the demon's attacks mush sloppier than Nero's and aimed to just hurt the older man in anyway possible. It was easy to find opening after just a few mad slashes from the sadistic demon, ignoring the throb in his heart from either the bullets still embedded in his chest or the thought of what he was going to do.

The sound of metal on metal clashing sharply filled the thick air around them along with the sound of both of the hunters breathing heavily, Nero from the painful kick to the chest and Dante from the bullets rubbing excruciatingly against his lungs. The older devil slayer bit his bottom lip hard as he finally knocked the blade from the possessed younger man's hand, quickly turning to slam the handle of Rebellion into Nero's jaw and force him to fall backwards against the Hell Gate. Dante spotted his chance, hating that he had to do it but not hesitating as he lunged at the other male and drove Rebellion through his chest with the sickening sound of blood hitting the stone floor. Nero gasped sharply and shut his eyes tightly in agony, the talons of the younger man's devil bringer gripping Dante's hair in a strong grip that might have lead to another attack had the older hunter hesitated again when he wanted to.

Nero grunted breathlessly in pain, twisting sharply as if he could knock it out of his chest easily. Dante frowned and grabbed one of the younger man's shoulders to still him before he could do any more damage to himself. The talons gripping his hair yanked sharply, forcing Dante's head back as the ugly orange color of the possessed younger man's eyes glared at him bitterly. A sickening feeling twisted inside the older devil hunter's stomach as he pushed the blade deeper into the wound, blood dripping down and staining the young slayer's undershirt and hoodie.

"Kid...Don't make me do this..." Dante watched as Nero winced before the same sadistic smirk crossed the younger man's lips, the demon obviously enjoying how much pain it was causing as it attempted to struggle harder against the sword. The elder tightened his grip on the younger hunter's shoulder but could not stop the demon from making Nero wince sharply, the blood pooling down the ex-order member's chest the longer Dante waited for the demon to finally give in and leave Nero alone.

The crimson of the thick liquid started to collect under their feet but the burning orange of the younger demon slayer's eyes did not waver, starting to make Dante panic at how the demon had such a strong hold on his partner. He bit his bottom lips hard enough to taste copper, shutting his eyes as if he were the one being stabbed through the chest instead of the other man. If he waited any longer, Nero would bleed out and the parasite seemed content enough to just sit inside the ex-order member's body, to watch until the last beat of Nero's heart. He was really going to hate this mission when it was over and he already regretted bringing Nero along.

Dante twisted the sword he held in the younger man, not opening his eyes as he felt the talons dig more into his skull and heard the sickening grinding of the metal on what he could only assume was bone and tissue. Nero grunted lowly, a wet hiss leaving his lips as he bit his lower lip to stifle the pain. The demon inside the younger male let out a warning growl that started low before raising to a high shriek. The Hell Gate behind them pulsed brightly, making a spark of hope that it was working form in Dante's chest but the coldness in his stomach easily outweighed it.

"Sorry, kid. We're really going to need to get you help soon after this. Just bare with me." Dante muttered, finally forcing open his eyes before he ripped Rebellion through the right side of Nero's chest. The demon inside him shrieked as its host was nearly cut in two, panicking blindly and forcing its way out of the younger slayer. It seeped out of the wound in a stream of black smoke, its shrill screams echoing around the cave before it rushed towards the Hell Gate to escape the two hunters.

The older hunter threw Rebellion at it sharply, spearing the demon in the head and pinning it to the black stone before it could disappear into the demon world. The cloaked being shrieked a bit longer, pushing its ghostly hands against the smooth black stone as it tried to free itself from the blade. In one clean yank of its neck, the demon effectively cleaved its head in two before dropping lifelessly to the cavern floor, the gate into the demonic realm crumbling a few moments later from the crack the demonic blade made in its surface.

Dante quickly caught Nero as he fell forward, the younger man clutching at the elder as he hissed loudly through his teeth at the heavy pain and nearly collapsed into the other man. The orange light masking Nero's eyes vanished as the Hell Gate's glow crumbled with the stone, bathing the two demon hunters in darkness as they kneeled on the stony floor. Dante blindly placed his hands over the wound he had created, ignoring the slick feeling on the denim and his hands as he attempted to stop the heavy bleeding. He felt Nero bury his face in his neck, clenching his teeth as he felt blood from the small scratches the small parasites had left smear across his skin.

"We need to get you out of here, kid. Those parasites are going to be pissed now that their master is dead and I'm pretty sure I just cut your lung in half." Dante pressed his palms harder on the deep wound, hating the wet sound of Nero's pained panting as he felt a small stream of liquid run across his skin from the ex-order member's mouth. He did not want to move him, worried that even walking at a slow pace would tear open the large cut from the center of his chest more but if they stayed, the parasites would no doubt find them and force them to rip each other apart in revenge for their master. "Come on, Nero. I need you to keep pressure on this or walk. We can't stay here."

Dante looked up when he suddenly heard a few small shrieks from down the tunnel Nero had come from, feeling a hand on top of his as Nero hissed softly from the change in pressure against the cut. He knew that the younger man would not be able to apply enough pressure on the wound as soon as he removed his own hands, the pain of touching the source of the almost burning stinging made Nero's grip weaken on it. Dante swore under his breath as the shrieks echoed through the darkness in the tunnel again, moving around to Nero's left and putting one of the younger man's arms over his shoulder.

"We don't have time, kid. I'm sorry but we're going to have to run." Dante muttered, wrapping his arm around the ex-order member's chest right where the cut was in to help stop the bleeding. He stood up, bringing the younger man up with him and tearing a muffled grunt from Nero's throat. Dante ignored the warm wetness soaking through his coat and onto his skin, grabbing Rebellion before moving forward as fast as Nero's most likely broken ankle would let them.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, sighing with temporary relief as he spotted a part of the far wall that had collapsed at the end of the large cavern. The scent of fresh air was faint but still present through the crumbling wall as Dante half carried, half dragged Nero into another area filled with the labyrinth's tunnels. The younger man was still panting unevenly, the blood still running down his side dangerously fast even though the bleeding had stalled a bit from the pressure the older hunter kept on the wound. Dante followed the scent of fresh air, hoping that it would lead out of the labyrinth and back to the car. If it did not, he was sure Nero would bleed out and die in the twisting tunnels.

* * *

The devil hunting office was eerily quiet as the sun set outside, too early for the two male hunters to be asleep even after a large mission. Every room was pitch black like it had been abandoned as Trish wandered through the unlocked doors, twirling the keys to her motorcycle with abandon as she scanned the empty office. The air lacked the smell of the two men, the only scent that of the lingering pizza smell that would never leave the wood and leather in the office even if it was brutally cleaned with the strongest wood polish or leather cleaners. The blond haired woman frowned softly, knowing that Dante and Nero should have been back by now. The mission they had taken had sounded fairly simple for them, most likely a small nest of demons or even just a crazy human out for the kill. It really should have taken a few hours at the most.

The shrill ring of the office phone atop Dante's desk broke through the silence suddenly, making Trish turn from looking up at the second floor balcony. She strolled over to the phone, knowing that it was most likely just a mid level mission but there was no point in ignoring it. She picked up the receiver after a few rings, holding it up to her ear before speaking.

"Devil May Cry."

"Trish! Fuck, I'm glad you're there." Dante's voice came through the other end of the line, soundly oddly panicked and exhausted. "I tried phoning your apartment and Lady but I didn't get an answer. I need your help."

"Dante? What's wrong? Was the mission-"

"Nero's bleeding out in my fucking car right now. I don't have time to explain. I need to know how to stop the bleeding and he's not healing fast enough." Dante interrupted her, not pausing to take a breath as he explained what he needed as if his mouth could not move fast enough.

"Where are you, Dante? I could be there in a few minutes-"

"In a few minutes he'll be dead, Trish!" Dante snapped into the receiver of the payphone, slamming his fist on top of the metal case of the phone and leaving a heavy dent. "I stabbed him with Rebellion and I don't know how to deal with human healing as well as you do! You've been on several missions with Lady! Please, I need you to help me!"

Trish went quiet on the the other end, thinking over what the hunter had said. She listened to the heavy breathing and could tell that the older slayer was tearing himself up over the younger man's injuries despite being the one who made them. She decided to push away the questions she wanted to ask, knowing that Dante was probably right in the guess that Nero would be dead in a few short minutes, otherwise, Dante would not have sounded as desperate as he did.

"...Alright. Where is his wound and have you put enough pressure on it like Lady showed you before?"


	9. Shuttering Breath

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex in Later Chapters, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

It is suppose to snow for the first time in a few years here tonight. So of course, instead of sleeping, I stood up when I was not suppose to and wrote. Here's hoping I get to see snow when I wake up~!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Shuttering Breath

* * *

His aching body rocked lightly to the repetitive rhythm under him, making him grunt almost silently as the soft shaking moved his healing skin too roughly. Nero shifted against the black leather, feeling it directly on the skin not covered in the tightly bound cloth across his chest. The cool air nipped unpleasantly on his naked chest and bare feet, forcing a shiver from him as he finally opened his eyes. The stars in the dark violet sky were rushing blindingly fast above him and made his head feel a bit dizzy from watching the sudden movement, a slight ringing in his ears still present since he had regained control of his own body.

He looked down from the rabidly moving sky, finding that the rocking was the older hunter's car driving quickly down one of the rural roads they had taken to the labyrinth. The young hunter held back another grunt as he shifted himself up on his elbows, catching sight of his undershirt torn in long strips and wrapped carefully around the large wound in his chest. A few stray pieces were tightly bound around his broken ankle, his brown boots resting on the floor as he rested across the back seat. His coat and hoodie were tossed over the passenger's seat, most likely taken off so the other devil hunter could easily check to see if he was still bleeding.

Dante sat behind the driver's seat, his right foot pressed heavily on the gas pedal as he sped several miles over the speed limit. His face was tight with worry, gloved fingertips drumming along the steering wheel as he drove down the winding road. An obvious lump of guilt for the painful wound in Nero's chest was weighing heavily in his stomach, the elder man slowing the speed of the car when he suddenly caught sight of the younger slayer awake and trying to sit up in the backseat. Nero could not even remember passing out at that point, head pounding against his skull as he felt the car pull over to the side of the road and stop.

"You alright, kid?" Dante asked worriedly, freeing the steering wheel from his steely grip on it and turning around in his seat to face the injured man. Nero nodded, moving a hand to clutch his aching head as the movement made him have to lay down again. "Careful..." The older hunter muttered under his breath, his eyes lingering for a moment on the blackening cloth of the younger man's navy shirt as it darkened with blood.

"I know, old man. I'm fine." Nero said, not liking how worn his voice sounded and how his chest burned when he took too deep of a breath. "I'm just a little tired. That damn mission took a lot out of me."

"No shit, kid. I was worried that I wouldn't be taking you home alive." Dante sighed, running a hand through his mussed hair as he tried to calm the adrenaline rushing through his veins at the thought of losing his partner. He had managed to get most of the bleeding under control, but the wound was still making a few traces of blood trickle through the makeshift bandage and stain the leather of the backseat. He was glad that he had found the payphone near the client's house outside the forest containing the labyrinth, Trish having been a better source for stopping the human-like bleeding Rebellion had created than he was. Dante wished that he had taken up the ex-order member's sword instead during their battle, the demonic blade he owned having made Nero's demonic healing useless in closing the wound. He did not want to think of what would have happened if he had slipped up and accidentally cut the younger man's heart.

Nero watched the older man fight with his racing heart and stare out the windshield of the red convertible, gripping the steering wheel again until his knuckles turned white. The younger hunter sighed softly, taking a moderate breath before holding it and forcing himself to sit up. He grabbed the back of the passenger's seat to help lean over into the front of the car, not breathing out for fear of alerting the dazed man that he was deliberately disobeying him.

Dante was forced out of his thoughts as he felt a hand grab his chin and make him face Nero again, grunting in surprise when rough, copper tasting lips pressed against his softly. He hesitated, knowing that he should pull away to tell the younger hunter to lie back down so his chest could heal and not tear open again. But with the taste of Nero's lips on his again, even when tainted with blood and grit, he could not help but grab the back of the ex-order member's head and pull him deeper into the kiss. He leaned into the embrace more to force the younger man to strain his wound less by leaning a bit more into the back of the red car, the sweet taste of those lips on his again making his mind reel to images of fucking Nero through the leather seats. He gently licked along the seam of the ex-order member's lips, massaging the nape of Nero's neck in encouragement when he felt him part his lips and allow him access. Dante groaned deeply when a tentative tongue moved to meet his, looking beyond the sharp taste of blood and finding the addictive taste of his partner, the urge to mate spiking in the back of his mind.

Nero pulled back after trying to shift so he could make the kiss deeper, grunting loudly when he twisted his chest in a new angle and disturbed the mending skin. He wanted to kiss the elder again, to ignore the slight interruption and gain more of the odd thrill the experienced man was giving him. But Dante had already straightened himself in the front seat, smiling softly with only a touch of worry now as he glanced back at Nero through the rear view mirror.

"Get some sleep, kid. We have about a half hour before we get back to the office. We have time for this after we dress that wound." Dante turned back to the road, taking the parking brake off before pulling onto the rural road again. Nero hesitated a moment before finally giving in and laying back down across the backseat, his eyes catching the older man licking his lips to taste where his had been again before he closed them. Dante's own somewhat spicy taste mixed with blood filled his own mouth, lulling him to sleep again with the ghost of a small smile on his lips. He felt the car slow for a moment before a warm coat was thrown over him, smelling heavily of the older man and making Nero smile wider before he felt the car move forward again and sleep tug him into its warm embrace.

The dull roar of the convertible's engine and the soothing rocking of the rough and smooth roads cut off with the simple twist of a key, the sound of a soft sigh leaving the older hunter's lungs filling the silence in the cold air. Nero slowly forced his eyes to open, hearing Dante shift in his seat before opening the driver's side door and exiting the car. Azure met sky blue as he sat up slowly and met the elder's eyes, smiling slightly as Dante opened the door near his feet and reached down between the rows of seats to grab the discarded brown boots. The younger man shifted slowly until his legs were hanging out of the open car door, hissing softly as his broken right ankle touched the snow dusted street.

"Careful, kid."

"I got it, old man. It's already healing." Nero felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to pull his coat on, the other man taking his left boot and putting it on for him. "I can do that, idiot. My ankle's broken, not my wrists..." He scratched at his nose nervously, never being able to knock the habit and Dante brought it out of him more than anyone else. The young man moved to stand, using the car to straighten himself and lightly putting weight on his injured ankle. He resisted biting his lip as a shot of pain ran up his right leg, refusing to take even the slightest weight he put on it.

"It's just a few feet to the office." Dante said, taking one of Nero's arms and ignoring the protest as he placed it around his shoulders. "Trish said that she would leave some real medical supplies here before she left so we'll be able to fix you up better." He wrapped an arm around the younger devil hunter's waist, running his fingers against the denim coat and bare skin before taking a great deal of the ex-order member's weight and slowly moving them forward toward the heavy wooden doors at the top of the few steps. "Bare with me for a bit longer. I doubt you can walk with your ankle like that so don't even try."

"I told you I could handle it, old man." Nero growled lowly, pushing away from Dante and taking a few steps away from him. He only managed to take three steps before his right leg collapsed under him, forcing him to land roughly on the injured ankle as he dropped to one knee. The sharp shot of pain raced up to his brain, prickling every nerve on the way up like tiny knifes. "Fuck!"

"And I told you, kid." Dante sighed as he grabbed the younger man before he could crush his broken ankle with his entire dead weight. "Kick my ass for this later if you want but I'm not letting you get hurt anymore than you are because of your damn stubbornness."

"Whatever, bastard." Nero muttered as he let the elder hunter drag him up the steps, not letting his right foot touch the frost covered ground but Dante was taking enough of his weight again that it was alright. The heavy doors were kicked open by the other man, hitting the walls slightly with a quiet bang. Dante pulled him inside and set him aside on the couch carefully, moving back to the heavy wooden doors. Nero watched as Dante closed the doors before the older man glanced over at the desk, smiling at the small first aid kit sitting on top of it.

Dante walked across the room, stopping at his desk and popping open the red lid before rummaging through the first aid supplies. He was glad to see that it was full, most likely Trish had went out and bought a brand new one after Dante had described the extent of the younger hunter's wounds. Even a splint for Nero's ankle was resting beside the small red and white first aid kit, making Dante write a mental note to himself to thank the blond haired woman the next time he saw her.

He grabbed the red box and the splint, bring them over to the small coffee table where Nero was resting his broken leg. Silently, he pulled out the mess of long white gauze and a small bottle of disinfectant, thinking that it would be best to clean out the dirt and grime that could have littered the deep cut through Nero's chest. Dante hesitated when he had lied out everything in an easy to reach distance from where he sat across from Nero, knowing that he should clean and wrap the most live threatening wound first. He reached out cautiously, resting his hands on the knot he had tied to keep the shreds of the ex-order member's undershirt tightly in place to stop the bleeding. Perhaps it was not a good idea to undo the knot. What if the healing flesh shifted too much and started to bleed rapidly again? What if he could not stop it in time? From how much blood Nero lost before, the older man was not sure he could last another gush of blood leaking from the demonic sword's cut.

Dante let out a surprised grunt as hands slapped his away from the mess of knots, the younger man taking things into his own hands as he loosened it before letting the shreds of his undershirt fall to the leather of the couch with a shallow sigh. The older hunter winced almost violently when he saw the ugly slash across the other man's chest, deep and tainted with both fresh and drying blood from the front of his sternum all the way around to the back of his spine. He felt his stomach twist at the thought that he had been the one to give Nero the nearly fatal gash, the small pricks of grit standing out, black against the crimson dripping down the pale skin. His guilt and concern must have shown on his face as he merely stared at the wound for several moments before a hand moved under his chin and forced him to meet the younger man's azure eyes.

"Come on, old man. Snap out of it. Keep this up and I'll have to find a nursing home for you." Nero jested lightly but his face did not reflect the teasing tone of his voice. He leaned forward carefully, pecking the elder on the lips before drawing back with a small frown on his own lips. "I know what you're thinking and it's not true. It wasn't your damn fault, it was that stupid ass demon's. Now stop staring before I get up and break your ankle too."

Dante chuckled halfheartedly at the threat before he turned his attention back to the deep cut on the ex-order member's chest, pushing the thought that it had been from his own sword out of his mind yet again. He grabbed the disinfectant and a small cut of gauze, carefully spraying the stinging liquid on the soft material and wiping around the dirty cut. Nero had to grab his wrist twice to force him to actually put the cloth over the wound instead of the skin around it, hissing at the stinging disinfectant before sighing contently and letting the older demon slayer wipe away the dirt and bacteria in the deep gash.

"Feeling any better yet, kid?" Dante finally asked once the bandages were tightly bound in place, lightly putting his hand over the white bandages that were slowly tinting a light pink from the slowly seeping blood.

Nero nodded, moving his right leg carefully and resting it on the floor now that the splint was tied firmly in place. The younger hunter's eyes drooped slightly, the loss of blood making the ringing in his ears stay longer than he had hoped. He yawned, hiding it behind the talons of his devil bringer but the smile on Dante's face told him that he had noticed.

"Let's head to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Parasites are nasty little fuckers. I'll have to look in more on our missions before we head out. I'm not going through that again." Dante stood up from sitting on the small round coffee table, shutting the first aid kit and moving to help Nero up off the couch with less protest than he expected.

"You better, jackass." Nero muttered as he sighed and gave into needing Dante to help him up the stairs. Dante brought him into his own messy room instead of the storage area he had been sleeping in, letting go of him once he was on the bed before moving out of the bedroom. He returned with some of Nero's extra cloths, a new undershirt and a pair of old boxers he used to sleep in.

"Thought you should sleep in here for the night." Dante said, stripping himself down to just his boxers after tossing Nero the extra clothes. "It'll be better just in case your chest starts bleeding again. I can keep a better eye on it."

"Yeah, right." Nero huffed, smirking as he changed into the fresh clothes quickly so the older hunter did not have the chance to peek at him naked. "If I wasn't injured this badly, I would have to say that you just wanted to see me naked." He pulled the clean navy undershirt over his head before carefully shifting so he was under the red and black sheets.

"You have no idea, Nero." Dante muttered under his breath before flipping off the light switch and crawling under the sheets as well, ignoring the pestering desire to press himself up to the lithe back facing him.


	10. Of Mates and Swears

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Possible Incest, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, and other things that I am still thinking up. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Of Mates and Swears

* * *

Dante was stirred from his sleep when he felt something warm pressing into him, humming softly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and fingertips brush across his warm skin slowly. He cracked open an eye when he felt the cool tip of a nose brush against his neck, a deep sigh exhaled into the skin there as Nero relaxed again. The older hunter held in a chuckle, having managed to stop himself from pulling the younger man closer and molesting him in his sleep only for Nero to do the very same to him. He slid his own arms around his partner's slightly smaller frame, wondering briefly if Nero was hurting his cut side by resting on it.

Dante ran his fingers across the fabric of the cotton undershirt hiding the ex-order member's lithe chest from view, sliding his hand under it and raising an eyebrow at the small shiver that ran down the sleeping man's spine. He moved his hand up, never letting the pads of his fingers leave the silky pale skin his eyes suddenly ached to see again as he finally reached the gauze wrapped tightly around the wound Rebellion had left on the now marred flesh.

He sighed quietly, his heart aching at the thought that he had been the one to injure the young man now in his arms. The wound from the demonic blade would take weeks to heal, the swords origin making the damage done to someone other than its owner hard to heal by demonic nature. It had been the only real choice for Dante, the other option at hand had been to fill the younger man with bullets until the demon left his body and by the way the demon was taking such pleasure in watching Dante nearly kill Nero, he doubted the younger devil hunter would be in much better shape.

Brushing his fingers gently across the slightly pink gauze, he was relieved that it was still dry and not soaked through with the younger man's blood. He dragged his fingers away from the bandaging but stopped when he suddenly heard a light hitch in Nero's breathing, peering at the faint blush on the pallid cheeks that told him it was not from pain. Dante paused for a moment, his inner demon purring silently with growing encouragement as the hand under the cotton shirt started tracing the contours of the other slayer's body absentmindedly. He placed a few kisses on Nero's shoulder through the prickly cotton, his hands tracing the lightly defined abs of the younger man until Nero shifted so their hips were flush together. Dante let his hands trail back to the ex-order member's lower back, trying to decipher what his devil half was growling and purring at him to do while he practically soaked in the soft hitches in Nero's breath and the small shivers that ran sharply up the young punk's spine.

He buried his face into the crook of Nero's neck and inhaled his smooth scent that was tainted with his own, the night spent in the elder hunter's room, in his bed, pushed up against him, forcing Dante's scent to mingle with his own. Dante held in the growl of arousal that formed in his throat, a loud gasp from the man in his arms telling him that he had felt the result of the rush of arousal press into his thigh. An ache started to form in his teeth, the need to sink them as deep as he could into the beautiful skin of Nero's neck suddenly making the demonic voice in the back of his mind clearer.

_I want him. Take him. I want him. Make him ours. I want him now!_

The deep growl of his inhuman half demanded like a child, commanding him to take Nero as more than a business partner, more than a friend. Dante smiled as he realized what he wanted from the younger man, feeling that the other wanted it as well as Nero ground his hips into his, a similar bulge growing behind the black silk as they thrust their hips against each other. A growl slipped through his lips before he ground harder, reveling in the soft grunts and gasps that escaped Nero's lips. He wanted to mate and he was not going to take 'no' as an answer, not with Nero making those delicious sounds from even just a wispy brush of his fingers on smooth skin.

On one rather hard thrust, Dante's control snapped as he ripped the first real moan out of Nero's lips. It was only slightly muffled but so close to his ear he could still hear the hitch of breath after, the small snap of teeth grinding against each other in frustration of releasing such a weak noise. And suddenly Dante hated the younger slayer's pride. He was angry at how Nero was ashamed to let such an arousing sound out and suddenly determined to destroy the walls Nero had built around himself. His devil side muttering that it would be his new goal in life and nearly making him want to laugh at how crazy he was for the younger demon hunter.

Nero grunted loudly as he found himself suddenly on his back with Dante hovering over him, the feral look in the elder hunter's red tinted eyes making him tense up and clench his devil bringer into a fist. He gasped into the deep kiss he was forced into, Dante devouring his mouth and tangling their tongues in a rough fight as they tasted each other. Nero opened his eyes from the distracting kiss, blushing when he felt the boxers shielding him from Dante's eyes sharply yanked off his hips and tossed into the mess of the older hunter's bedroom floor. He tore away from the kiss to question and hit the other man, the words catching in his throat when a warm hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking him oh so nicely.

Dante fought to regain some restraint over himself as he nipped at the younger man's neck, the way Nero tilted his neck to give him more access not helping in the slightest. His devil side growled loudly as he pulled away from the delicious taste of sweat and ecstasy starting to form on Nero's skin, his eyes stopping to soak in the sight of the younger hunter's face. His faded pink lips were parted slightly as Dante sped up the pace of his hand on Nero's fully hard cock, letting soft pants past with sharp gasps. Dark eyelashes pressed tightly against pale skin, covering the azure eyes that felt as if they could suck him in like a black hole and make him enjoy every second of it. His hair was messy from just waking up but it only added to the sexy display below him as he started to buck into the hand on his needy erection.

The older man groaned at the sight, moving his free hand to lift up Nero's shirt and drink in the sight of smooth skin stretched out across lithe muscle. His eyes caught on the gauze covering the deep wound he had inflicted again, making him pause for only a second from guilt before he started again. His mind decided to make up for the pain he had caused Nero by washing away the memory with more pleasure than the younger man had ever felt before, pumping the hard cock in his hand faster. Dante nuzzled an erect nipple through a thinner section of the gauze, drawing another choked moan from Nero's throat as his free hand moved down the silk like skin slowly.

Nero gasped loudly as Dante cupped his balls in his other hand, brushing his fingers across the sensitive nerves and forcing him to bite his lower lip to stifle yet another moan that attempted to escape him. He shut his eyes tighter as the hand on his aching erection paused long enough to torture the head and silt at the tip before tightening its grip just enough to make Nero writhe under the older hunter when the strokes returned at a rougher sped. A warmth just below his navel was making itself known as Dante's other hand trailed down between his ass, a finger teasingly prodding at his tight entrance. He could not help it when he spread his legs, inviting the more experienced hunter to continue his exploration.

Nero grunted when the finger left him, opening his eyes to question what Dante was doing just in time to see the elder sucking roughly on the finger. He moaned freely at the sight, caught off guard enough to forget to muffle the sound as it escaped his lips. Dante's red tinted eyes locked onto his at the noise, the feral look turning dangerous as Nero wondered if the older man was going to molest him more or devour him next. The finger he was sucking on left the older man's lips and returned to his tight entrance, prodding just a little more and making the younger man's eyes fall half lidded at the odd wet feeling before snapping shut as the finger sunk deep into him. Nero arched his back at the light discomfort, the doubled efforts on his throbbing arousal making it easy to forget as he moaned openly again.

The unrestrained moans escaping Nero's sexy lips were wearing on Dante's own lust muddled mind, his demon half whispering and demanding to see the younger man screaming and cumming under him. It demanded to see it now, with or without him joining his soon to be mate, just wanting an opportunity to watch his new lover's features twist in ecstasy and scream him name loud enough for any demon in the city to know he was being claimed.

"Fuck!" Nero arched his back as the finger moving around inside of him brushed against a spot that shot a spike of pleasure right to his core. He bit his lower lip again before letting it go and opening his mouth to question the elder slayer as to what it was. He was not given a chance to as Dante thrust his finger roughly into the spot again and again, making Nero throw his head back into the pillows at the head of the bed as he did not let Nero get used to the sharp pleasure washing over him. "Fuck! Fu-ck!" The younger hunter tossed his head from side to side, lost within the overwhelming sensations numbing his mind enough to forget any pride that told him to keep quiet or kick the older man's ass. He thrust down onto the single finger tormenting him by slamming into his prostate before arching up into the hand attempting to milk his release from him, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as the heat below his navel burned heavily. "Fuck!"

"My name's not 'fuck', Nero." Dante purred as he nipped sharply at one of his nipples through the gauze covering his chest. "As sexy as it is to hear how dirty that mouth of yours can be, if you want to scream something, scream my name." Nero felt his cheeks heat up at the words, hesitating as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure on whether or not to obey to the husky command. The older man hit his prostate hard again, ripping another moan from his throat and making him wonder why he should not submit.

"Dante..." Nero muttered, gasping as he heard an inhuman aroused growl rumble in the older man's throat. He cried out loudly as Dante pulled his finger out, slamming in two of them and hitting Nero's prostate hard enough to nearly make him cum. "Dante!"

"Cum for me, Nero." Dante purred directly into his ear, his hot breath making the younger man shiver as his toes curled. He was so close to cumming that it nearly hurt, the fingers nailing his prostate driving him insane as he arched his back.

"Dante...P-Please...Please, Dante." Nero whispered, his eyes shut tightly as he held the red sheets in a tight death grip. Dante's growling went quiet for a moment, his fingers stilling inside of him and making the ex-order member worry that he had said something wrong.

He was caught off guard as Dante withdrew his fingers again and with a growl, slammed three into Nero's prostate hard enough to shove him up on the bed a few inches. The younger hunter arched in back nearly in half, his toes curling as he screamed Dante's name. The fire twisted inside of him and seared his insides as he came, spilling his white cum across his chest and abs as Dante milked every last drop out of him, never stopping his fingers from thrusting into Nero's tight heat and driving Nero to heights he never knew existed.

Nero fell back onto the bed, panting as the last waves of tension from his release left him and he relaxed. The fingers inside of him pulled out slowly with a last flick over his prostate, drawing a weak moan from his lips before Dante kissed him again, the fire and lust still burning as the older slayer coaxed his lover to stay wake with heated kisses. Nero opened his eyes once Dante released his lips, freezing at the predatory stare boring into his own eyes as he realized that the other was not done playing with his prey just yet. He only had time to swallow nervously before Dante was on him again, making him writhe and moan out the name of his new mate without restraint.


	11. Falling in Love

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Angst, and Hot Man Sex.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Falling in Love

* * *

Dante had forced him to cum thrice already that evening, never penetrating him fully no matter how much he craved for the older hunter to just take him. The elder was now purring in his ear contently, three of his fingers still up to the knuckle inside of Nero but they only rested softly against the spot that sent shivers to the dull burning still residing below his navel. He sighed softly as his lover waited for him to finish resting, already eager for yet another round of forcing the younger man under him to writhe and scream his name.

Nero buried his face into the black pillow he was facing, feeling the older demon slayer kiss down his bare back before pressing up against him again. The bulge in the silk boxers Dante wore brushed against his ass as the elder kissed and nipped at his neck once more, ripping another needy groan from his lips as the elder purred deeply against the skin. He was already covered in small bruises, none of which were from the parasites the day before, but Dante was still not content with even an inch of his skin not being claimed by teeth, tongue, and lips.

The younger hunter shivered as Dante nipped playfully at the pulse in the crook of his neck, laving his tongue against the small spot the most out of every pallid inch of his neck. Nero tilted his head to the side, hiding the spot and smirking when he heard a soft but stern growl. He chuckled breathlessly when Dante stroked his prostate gently to distract him, nuzzling the side of his jaw until Nero relented and bared his neck to him again.

"How's your chest, Nero?" Dante asked as he brushed his nose against the forming bruise on the crook of Nero's neck, his devil half purring at him as it told him that it was going to mark its mate right there when Nero was writhing under him and cumming while he was finally thrusting into that tight heat clenching around his fingers. It would look great there, just visible enough for other demons and humans to see while hidden enough by the younger man's clothing so Nero would let him keep his groin.

His human half was honestly concerned about his inner demon's plan though. He wanted to claim Nero, hell, he needed to ever since the brash punk kissed him then suddenly left him to think the parasites had torn him limb from limb after the younger man had caused that damn avalanche. But he was also worried about tearing open the deep cut and making Nero start bleeding again.

"It's fine...ah." Nero tangled the talons of his devil bringer into the silver strands of his lover who was nuzzling his neck, the fingers that had been torturing him with pleasure twisting softly and brushing against his sweet spot yet again. He had forgotten about the deep wound in his chest the second Dante's sleep warmed hands had been on him, the cut throbbing only slightly but never coming close to overshadowing the ecstasy running through his veins. He bucked back gently, making himself moan as he forced Dante's fingers to rub against his prostate harshly.

"You sure? I don't want it to get irritated and start bleeding again..." The older slayer lifted his free hand to carefully run across the red tinged bandages before he leaned down and brushed his lips against one of the darker areas. He swore a part of the gauze was a tint darker since they had started but the younger man only moaned as he felt the elder's lips press onto the part of the cut on his back through the gauze.

"It's alright. Dante..." Nero reached back, placing a hand on the older man's lower back and hoping to get his attention. Dante hummed and moved up a little so his face was level with Nero's, the hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him closer until they were kissing tenderly again, the heat and lust still present but there was much more under it, unspoken feelings that they both knew were there but did not want to ruin by speaking them.

"Think your ready for me now, Nero?" Dante asked, his voice dropping low and husky as he pulled away from the kiss, pecking away a small string of their mixed saliva after their kiss turned deep yet just as languid. He traced the younger man's bottom lip gently with his thumb as Nero nodded, feeling the soft breaths of his new lover's panting while staring into the gorgeous azure eyes looking back into his.

"I've been ready for a long time, old man." Nero lean forward a bit more, stretching his neck to peck Dante on the lips again even after the older hunter had pulled back. He could not stop himself from loving the taste of Dante's lips on his, trying to hold back a little out of pride but an entirely different part of his mind was eager to submit and beg the elder half demon to stop the pleasurable torture and take him. "Now, hurry up."

"Whatever you say, kid." Dante chuckled but the noise that came from his throat sounded more like a predator ready to pounce and devour his prey than a small laugh. He nuzzled the bruise on Nero's neck once more, hearing a soft mutter of possession from his demon side before he leaned up and pulled his finger out of Nero so he could move. "Get on your back. It'll be easier to avoid tearing your chest open again."

"I told you it was fine, Dante." Nero breathed, holding in a moan of loss from the emptiness he felt inside of him as he did what the older slayer said and flipped onto his back. He ignored the heat in his cheeks as Dante smiled down at him, a slight tint of red rimming the sky blue eyes. His eyes left the other man's as he saw hands grasp the waistband of the last bit of fabric between them, his breath catching in his throat just as he moved to pull them down.

Dante's cock pressed heavily against his stomach after his boxers were tossed off the side of the bed, pulsing with the need to fuck as the tip glistened with a few drops of precum. Nero felt himself blush when the older hunter settled between his spread legs, panting heatedly when he looked over his lover's thick erection leaking a bit more from the lust Nero eyed him with. The younger man licked his lips again, his eyes half lidded as he took in just how well built the older man was, from his defined abs and chest right down to his cock he was sexy enough that Nero finally understood why many men and women threw themselves at Dante. A small voice in the back of his mind told him to calm down, to keep at least a bit of his pride, but a rough demonic voice hushed it quickly. He spread his legs a bit more, listening to the demonic blood telling him to just give himself over completely to the stronger half demon.

Dante's own inner devil growled lowly as Nero submitted to him, the red tinting the younger hunter's eyes telling him that his own demon approved of the deep growls echoing repeated in the back of the elder's mind.

_He's ours. I want him! Claim him already!_

"You don't know how fucking bad I want to fuck you right now, Nero." Dante murmured, his voice husky and almost dark as his devil half threatened to trigger and tear into his new mate. "It's taking everything I have right now not to trigger and just fucking devour you whole."

The ex-order member felt his breathing pick up at the threat, blaming his demon side when he felt his erection twitch at the thought of Dante ripping into him. He eagerly pressed up against the older hunter, rubbing his ass against the straining erection of his lover and eliciting a heated growl that sounded more like Dante's devil was going to kill him than mate with him. Nero ground against him a bit harder, a heavy heat settling in the air around them and suffocating his inner demon. He needed Dante to take him or his devil side was going to drive him insane.

"You're really pushing it, k-kid." Dante breathed, grinding back as he felt the other man's prepared entrance brush against the length of his cock and tempt him to thrust inside of his new lover. The scent coming off of Nero's skin quickly changed, tinged with demonic pheromones as he fought off another growl that was rising in the back of his throat. He had forced the younger slayer's more unnatural instincts to kick in, having tortured him with pleasure to the point where Nero's demonic half was trying to force him to mate with him now. He made a mental note to feel proud of his skills in intimacy later, knowing that he had driven the younger man to the point most full demons had to reach during sex, or risk their current partner tearing out their throats as soon as they were done fucking each others brains out.

Nero writhed under the older man, his eyes clouding over with crimson as he bucked against the throbbing cock merely grinding against the curve of his ass. He bit his lower lip sharply, his muddled mind not understanding why Dante was not already inside of him and fucking him senseless. His head was spinning from the arousal running thickly through his veins, a small grunt of desperation leaving his lips before he finally gave into the desire overwhelming his body. He reached down between them with his devil bringer, swatting away one of the elder's hands that was resting close to his aching cock but not touching him in the slightest. He wrapped a hand around himself, glancing down at Dante's jutting erection before quickly stroking himself without restraint.

Moaning loudly as he shifted away from the older hunter, he trailed his human hand down between his legs and shivered when he brushed a finger against the tight puckered entrance that Dante still had yet to claim. He gasped sharply when he slipped a finger inside of himself, opening his eyes after a moment of revealing in the fact that at least something was inside of him and meeting a second set of crimson eyes staring back at him. His breathing hitched violently when he felt Dante grab his wrist and tear his finger out of himself, arching his back and crying out loudly when he felt the thick cock his demon half was nearly worshiping slam deeply inside of him.

"Dante!" Nero gasped as the older hunter withdrew slowly before he slammed back into his ass just as roughly as the first, moaning as his inner devil purred audibly. He was thankful that the elder had teased him with his fingers as long as he had, prepared enough to take harsh thrusts Dante's little restraint was rewarding him for his impatience. Strong hands gripped his hips tightly, lifting him up a little so the more experienced slayer could thrust into him a bit easier. Dante's hot mouth assaulted his neck with licks and nips from sharp teeth, trailing down to kiss along his collarbone tenderly while growling at how deep he could thrust into his no longer virgin mate.

Nero threw his head back into the pillows behind him, clenching the bed sheets in a death grip when he felt Dante nail a spot inside of him that made his vision blur from the spirals of pleasure. The slight shift of his body made the head of Dante's cock not just brush but full on slam into his prostate, the next thrust being the same as Nero arched his back nearly in two and bared his neck willingly to the other man.

"D-Dante...Fuck! I...I-I..." Nero stuttered aimlessly, lost in the sudden rapture Dante had forced him into and not sure what he was going to say as the older man kept his thrusts slow yet deep inside of him. The young punk grabbed the side of Dante's face with the hand not currently busy with pumping his cock at the same rate as the thrusting hips hitting his prostate and sending him into the deep abyss of ecstasy, pulling the older devil slayer's face away from creating more marks and bruises on his collarbone. He kissed him frantically, nicking his tongue on a sharp fang as he pushed it into Dante's mouth, ignoring it as he heard a soft moan bordering on a purr escape the elder man at the tang of his blood but no complaint as their tongues danced and fought for dominance behind their lips.

Dante quickly won, taking the chance to explore and taste every inch of Nero's mouth, committing every detail to memory before drawing away to groan in pleasure. He moved one of his hands away from Nero's hips, groping the younger man's ass harshly as he started thrusting a little faster. He panted heavily as he gave the firm flesh a gentle squeeze before drawing his hand back, sharply bringing it back up to meet the tender flesh. Nero jumped and bucked back onto his cock, the muscles squeezing his aching erection tightening and ripping a moan from Dante's throat.

"Damn it, Nero. You're driving me crazy." He muttered, loving how Nero's face had flushed a bit red from the light spank he had given his ass. He lifted the younger hunter's hips off the bed more, forcing Nero's back to arch as he got to his knees. Dante glanced down at the ex-order member writhing against the satin sheets under him, watching as light pants escaped the lightly parted lips with every thrust and Nero's eyes close as if it would help compose himself while under the assault of pleasure.

The younger man's legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper into the tight heat clenching around him tightly as Nero started bucking back to meet the rhythm he had set. Nero's human hand reached back to clutch at the pillow under his head, the tantalizing scent of Nero's devil side growing stronger in the air around them. Dante's own inner demon purred back as he angled himself so he could thrust up into the younger hunter's prostate harshly, quickening his pace slightly but still trying to thrust as deep into his lover as he could.

"Dante!" Nero gasped as he was suddenly caught in a rapid tempo, his devil side purring in sweet satisfaction as his devil bringer stroked his leaking erection to the same pace. A tight heat was already forming below his navel, burning his insides in a delightfully good way as his inner demon demanded the elder half demon to claim him and cum deep within him. Each of Dante's thrusts sent electricity up his spine in large bursts as the fire in his core coiled even tighter, taking his breath away and only making the demonic urges stronger. His muscles involuntarily clenched and relaxed around Dante as he stroked his nearly virgin inner walls with every inch of his thick shaft, the quick pace making him writhe and wish Dante would do something to satisfy the carnal urges growing within him.

The elder hunter felt a shiver spike down his spine as Nero's face twisted into a mix of desperation and pleasure, sliding a hand across the younger slayer's left thigh as he slammed himself into the other man. He nearly stopped thrusting altogether when Nero moaned loudly under him, the sound so out of it that Dante had to physically stop himself so he would not trigger and literally fuck the other part demon through the mattress. The urge to make him his and give himself over to him in return flooding his mind as a ridiculously erotic groan rumbled from Nero's throat, the younger man obviously not happy with how Dante had suddenly dropped to just thrusting shallowly inside of him.

Nero pushed his hips insistently against the elder's, trying to thrust the older man's throbbing cock all the way inside of him by himself. He let out a frustrated groan when he realized that he could not get the same depth and pace they had before without Dante's help. He panted heatedly as his inner devil screamed at him to please give him back the delicious feeling that had been running through his veins, his eyes opening and meeting Dante's half lidded ones.

"Why...Why the fuck did y...you stop?" Nero breathed, glaring as much as he could while he silently begged for the older hunter to fuck him hard and fast. He ran his human hand across Dante's chest, digging his blunt nails into the skin as he felt the more experienced hunter thrust hard into his prostate once before returning to the shallow pace.

"If I had kept that up, kid...I would have...triggered on you." Dante moaned softly as the younger man looked him directly in the eye, behind the lust held a need for him and only him. He swallowed hard when he understood what the look meant, losing a bit of his control over his inner devil as it reared up again.

"Then fucking trigger." Nero said, his tone as demanding as the voice echoing in the back of his mind. He leaned up and wrapped his free arm around Dante's shoulders, using it to sit up and push the other man's thick erection deeper inside of him as he clung to him. "Dante...Do it or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll take longer to heal than me."

Dante buried his face in the crook of Nero's neck, worrying the young punk for a moment before he felt the older man grab his hips with both of his hands and pull him up off the slick erection with ease. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming as Dante slammed him down onto his thick cock, starting to rut into him at an accelerated pace that made the last look like the elder was merely preparing him for this. Nero ran his dull nails down Dante's back before bringing them up to tangle in the silver mane resting against the nape of Dante's neck, pulling him into another deep kiss as he groaned and gasped at the pleasure numbing his mind all over again.

Dante brought one of his hands back to Nero's ass, smacking it lightly and enjoying how the younger man gasped and moaned, his muscles tightening around him again and making him groan in bliss. He heard Nero moan his name again, the demanding tone to the younger hunter's voice starting to waver into a plea as the older man tortured all the right spots with unrelenting pleasure. He spanked the younger man again, loving when he managed to force an uneven gasp and inhale from his lover before the little punk moaned his name again.

The room was getting louder as they let out full force into each other. The old mattress squeaked under their rapid movements, the headboard tapping the wall and forcing some of the white paint to chip off, their skin lewdly slapping against each other, the wet sounds of their deep kisses, the panting of the heated air into their oxygen starved lungs, the heavy moaning, the soft cursing, the nearly animalistic fucking. Dante could not hold back any longer even if he wanted to.

As Nero was rocking sluttily against him, face contorted in euphoria and deep ecstasy, he finally let go, triggering inside the younger man. His demonic half growled its approval as Nero cried out from the surge of tingling power that rushed through him, nearly cumming at the feeling as it crawled up his spine with the waves of pleasure. He pressed Nero against the mattress again, ignoring the complaints the bed frame made as he slammed himself animalistically into the tight heat tightening around his devil trigger's slightly larger cock.

Nero tossed his head back and forth against the pillow under him yet again, turned on completely by Dante's trigger form fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He could feel the fire below his navel burn deeply, stroking himself as hard as he could as Dante abused his prostate so well with the head of his thick erection. Nero gave in and yelled Dante's name at the top of his lungs, surrendering himself to their frantic fucking as he felt sharp fangs brushing against the well bruised crook of his neck.

When Dante noticed Nero rapidly jerking himself off, he let out a mix of a groan and a growl, pounding even harder into the younger man and forcing another desperate moan of his name from the punk's lips. His teeth ached to penetrate the younger slayer in a completely new way, grazing them against the pale skin of Nero's neck as he found the perfect place to claim the other as his mate. He ran his tongue across his fangs briefly before sinking them into the quivering flesh, drawing blood and hearing Nero go silent. He drank the crimson flowing out of the fresh mark in a trance, swearing he had never tasted anything more delicious in his entire life.

He pulled away slowly, carefully licking every drop of his new mate's blood off his lips before running his tongue over the fresh mate mark, his erection throbbing when he heard a moan of overwhelming satisfaction leave Nero's lips. Dante kissed the mark lovingly before pounding harder into the tight little ass that practically had his name on it now. He trailed his kisses up to the young devil hunter's ear, brushing his lips against the shell as he whispered in a husky demonic voice that radiated sex.

"You're mine now, Nero." He made sure to purr his mate's name, being rewarded when he felt Nero's muscles clamp down hard around his leaking cock. His spitfire lover only a few thrusts away from completion. "All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine!" Dante grunted the last one as he sped up his pace, nearing the edge as it felt like Nero wanted him to cum right then inside of him.

Nero shut his eyes tightly, nodding rapidly to the words spilling out of Dante's lips, vaguely aware of what they meant but he did not care so long as the older hunter would keep talking to him in that deep purr that made the heat below his navel coil and feel as if it would explode at any moment. He bit his lower lip until he tasted the faint tang of copper, fisting his cock roughly just as Dante slammed directly into his prostate. He moaned lewdly as his entire body seized up, his toes curling as he screamed Dante's name as loud as he could and shut his eyes tightly. The length inside him stiffened as he clenched around it, his own cock giving a heavy throb before spurting his cum across his abs and up onto his chest, his devil bringer milking every drop from him as he writhed under the older man.

He gasped as he heard a feral growl above him, the thrusts inside him loosing any rhythm or care of not hurting him in his desperation to reach his own release. Dante bit into his neck again forcing another splash of white cum from his cock as he moaned, the elder man's own hot seed filling him to the brim and dripping down his thighs and Dante's cock when his tight ass just could not hold all of it. The warm rush of his partner's cum entering him made Nero flush, his inner devil purring audibly at the feeling of being so thoroughly claimed.

When his orgasm finally subsided, Nero collapsed against the riffled sheets and misplaced pillows, heart pounding in his chest as he panted the cooling stuffy air into his starved lungs. He sighed contently when he felt Dante detrigger and nuzzle the side of his neck again. Closing his eyes, he felt too tired to berate himself for screaming and moaning as much as he did, cumming four times by the hands of a mate as sexy as Dante did that to a person. He smiled softly as Dante moved to nuzzle his jaw lightly until Nero moved his head from staring off to the side. The kiss they shared was lazy and gentle, both hunters exhausted from their coupling.

Dante returned the smile against his lips, running his hands lovingly over the younger man's body before pulling out of him and kissing him languidly but deeply. When they finally pulled away, Dante froze as the heavy scent of copper started to rise above the smell of sweat and sex. He swallowed roughly before looking down to catch the sight of the thick gauze on Nero's chest turning from a faint pink to a full bloody red.

"Shit! Kid, I think we tore open your chest again." Dante's brow furrowed, the lazy afterglow forgotten as he leaned up and looked over the red tainted cloth. He had finally claimed the sexy spitfire, he was not about to let him die when he had finally realized how great the other hunter was in bed. "I'll be right back with the first aid. Put some pressure on it."

Nero placed a hand over the wet bandages, still lost within what Dante had just made him feel as Dante rushed out of the bedroom and down into the office. The tear in the side of his chest probably explained why he was having trouble catching his breath but the pleasure he had experienced with Dante had overshadowed the pain so much that he could not even remember when he had torn open the healing wound. He closed his eyes after a moment, panting heavily still but smiling. Nero could careless about the fact that he was bleeding out across the black and red sheets, too happy that he was Dante's now. He nearly let himself slip into unconsciousness, only the sound of the panicked voice of the older hunter drawing him back and making him open his eyes.

Dante carefully tended to the wound again, redressing it over and over as he attempted to slow the bleeding a second time that day. He kissed Nero gently on his neck, his lips, and even his eyelids whenever he would close them for too long in exhaustion. When the bleeding finally started to clot, Dante breathed a sigh of relief before kissing Nero on the lips tenderly. Nero blushed with what little blood that had not escaped the cut on his chest, the elder hunter crawling onto the bed beside him and pulling the sheets over them once they were settled. Nero rested his head against Dante's chest, the slightly labored and rhythmic heartbeat calming down after a few moments before the older slayer finally fell asleep, holding the younger man tightly in his arms.

Nero sighed when he could breath a bit easier again, knowing that the second he was better he would kick the caring man sleeping next to him's ass so hard that he would wish the parasites would have got to him.

But still, despite everything, from who they were and what they did to his deeply rooted pride, Nero could see himself falling in love with Dante. If he had not already.

* * *

The End

*falls over* Finally. These chapters were hard to bring out. Remind me to never drop one of my stories ever again!

Now, back to planning another new story.


End file.
